This invention relates generally to a process for production of sodium borohydride from sodium aluminum hydride with recycle of byproducts to improve the overall economics of the process.
Production of sodium borohydride from the reaction of sodium aluminum hydride with a trialkyl borate is disclosed in JP03-275502. This reference suggests that the alkoxy aluminum byproduct could be used by converting it to alumina. However, alumina has relatively low commercial value.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find an efficient and economical process for production of sodium borohydride from sodium aluminum hydride that extracts additional value from the byproducts.